moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zaginiony 4
Dalej, dalej ! – krzyczał tłum do pijącej piwo z beczki Vellox, kto by pomyślał że w tak maleńkim ciałku mieści się tyle piwa, co jak co, ale nie można było powiedzieć że Vellox jest żyrafą. W końcu oderwała się od beczki, a Serek sprawdzał jej wynik. - 6 litrów ! Nowy rekord ! – krzyknął Serek. - Odsuńcie się nowicjusze i pozwólcie działać mistrzowi – powiedziała Ins rozsuwając ludzi do okoła i zaczynając pić z beczki, a wszyscy dodawali jej otuchy. Strange siedziała z boku, obok Nowej. - Czemu się nie bawisz ? – zapytała Strange. - Chyba z tego samego powodu co ty – odpowiedziała Nowa. - Po połowie butelki jesteś kompletnie pijana i możesz zrobić wszystko, więc nie możesz pić, a musisz pilnować żeby pijani nie zrobili czegoś głupiego, do tego sprawdzasz co sekundę czy nie zbaczamy z kursu ? - No dobra, może z innego powodu. - A tak konkretnie ? - No.. ja nie umiem się wpasować w ludzi… boje się że zrobię coś głupiego. Strange wyjęła zza dekoltu woreczek z proszkiem i wsypała kremową zawartość Noworocznej do herbaty. - Co to ? – zapytała Nowa. - Cukier. - Na pewno ? - Tak, osłodzi ci życie – powiedziała Strange i uśmiechnęła się do Nowej. Noworoczna wypiła herbate i coś zaiskrzyło się w jej oczach. Gdy Ins skończyła pić, a jej wynik wyniósł 7 litrów, Nowa podbiegła do grupy i zaczeła klaskać razem z nimi. W tym samym czasie Strange wzięła swoją kawę i ruszyła w stronę swojej kajuty by zapisać coś w dzienniku, gdy nagle coś zaczęło spadać z nieba w kierunku jej statku. Szybko odłożyła kawę, zrobiła przewrót i złapała coś… a raczej kogoś. - Bania u cygana, baaaania u cygana hej ! – krzyknęła Salai. - BANIA U CYGANA DO RAAAAAAAANA ! – dokończyła reszta imprezowiczy. - Wielkie dzięki – powiedziała Strange z uśmiechem i postawiła Salai na nogi. - Strange ! Dzięki za złapanie ! – krzyknęła Salai. - Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego że mogłaś mi wgnieść deski w statku – powiedziała Strange i znowu ruszyła w stronę swojej kajuty. - Ej, ej, a ty gdzie ?! – powiedziała Salai i wzięła Strange pod ramie. - Salai ! Muszę… - Nic nie musisz ! – krzyknęła i wsadziła głowę Strange do beczki z rumem. Cała załoga się odsunęła z przerażonymi twarzami, a przyjaciele tylko się na nich patrzyli. - Co im ? – zapytał Mat, na co Serek tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Salai bo ją udusisz ! – krzyknęła Wyjca. Salai puściła głowę Strange, ale ona nadal się nie wynurzała, poczekali tak pare minut i nadal nic, w końcu Dizzy odważył się podejść do Strange. - Na gacie szatana ! –krzyknął i wyciągnął piratke z beczki – Wychlała całą ! – powiedział nadal trzymając Strange pod ramieniem tak, aby nie mogła dosięgnąć beczki. Wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, impreza od nowa się zaczęła, Ins cały czas podchodziła do DJ’a i kłóciła się co do repertuaru, w końcu skończyło się tak, że na statku było o jedną osobę mniej, a Ins zastąpiła gościa który właśnie topił się w czarnej otchłani zwanej Creepysea. Mat i Wyjca tańczyli razem przy rytmach muzyki, nagle ktoś postukał palcem w ramie Wyjcy, która się odwróciła. Dużo osób zna ten żart, ale gdy Wyjca wróciła wzrokiem do Mata, obściskiwała go jakaś dziewczyna. Nie będę opisywać co Wyjca z nią zrobiła, wystarczy wam że powiem, że do składziku trafiły 2 nowe nerki, a kawałek pokładu trzeba było odmalować, no cóż krew łatwo nie schodzi. Ale Mat i Wyjca dalej tańczyli razem obok siebie, rozmawiając śmiejąc się i od czasu do czasu wymieniać pocałunkami. W tym samym czasie Dizzy obok Nowej symulował wymioty, na co ona tylko przewracała oczami. - Vellox… - Tak Serek ? - Jesteś pijana ? – zapytał KaSZuB. - Nie – po czym przewróciłaby się, gdyby nie refleks Serka. - A mogę cię pocałować ? – zapytał Serek z błyskiem w oczach, na co Vellox wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Opiłam się a nie oszalałam ! – odkrzyknęła Vellox. Serek szybko dał jej buziaka, na co Vellox automatycznie, chciała odpowiedzieć plaskaczem, niestety 5 litrów piwa źle wpływa na koordynacje ruchów, więc zatoczyła się, Serek ją złapał i dał kolejnego całusa. - Serek zostaw mnie ! – krzyknęła pijana Vellox. - Takiej szansy nie prze… - powiedział, po czym wypuścił Vellox którą złapała Lobo i padł na ziemie od uderzenia deską, zadanego przez Strange, która brechtała się, choć sama nie wiedziała z czego. - Aaaaaleeee padłłł – powiedziała i sama się wywaliła. Na szczęście, Serek zamortyzował upadek. - Trochę żeś ją spiła – powiedział Jack do Salai. - Eeee tam nie widzieliście jej spitej – powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna za plecami Jacka, który się odwrócił, a ta już zaczęła go całować. Chwile później dostała kulką w łeb. - Kiedyś mi podziękujesz ! – krzyknęła Ins ze stanowiska DJ’a. Impreza trwała dalej, ale nadal nikt nie mógł wymyślić skąd się biorą dziewczyny, które całują kogo popadnie. - Strange… właściwie to kim są te dziewczyny ? – zapytała się Lobo. -Emmm *hic* jakie dziew*hic*ny ? – odparła Strange. Lobo podniosła Strange i pokazała jej z 12 dziewczyn siedzących przy marynarzach i próbujących się dobrać do niektórych chłopaków. Piratka natychmiast otrzeźwiała, wyjęła rewolwer i strzeliła 3 razy żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Nie, nie wy się bawcie – powiedziała Strange do przerażonej załogi, która znów zaczęła śpiewać morskie opowieści. - CO WY TU ROBICIE – krzyknęła Strange. - No co ? Rodziny nie można odwiedzić ? – powiedziała jedna z nich. - Emm.. nie to że przeszkadzam czy coś… - powiedziała Wyjca – ale część twojej rodziny leży rozsmarowana na podłodze – Wyjca popatrzyła na dziewczynę która zbliżała się do Mata i zaczęła warczeć – i zaraz kolejna będzie… - dziewczyna wydłużyła paznokcie na długoś metra. - Dość tego – powiedziała Strange – wracacie do wody, albo zostajecie ozdobą zawnętrznej części mojego statku. - Hmm.. chyba zaryzykujemy.. – odpowiedziały dziewczyny i zaczęły wydłużać kły i szpony, wcześniej piękne rusałki zaczęły zmieniać się w przerażające potwory. Ins wyciągnęła swoją kosę, Serek zaczął zamieniać się w smoka, Mat i Dizzy wyciągali broń, Jack gdzieś tam z tyłu wpierdzielał nerkę i poijał colą… Wszyscy zaczęli mrużyć oczy jak w filmach przed walką gdy nagle… - STOP ! TERAZ WĘGORZ ! PATRZCIE ŚWINIE KRÓL PARKIETU RĘKA JAK ZŁAMANA… - dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć i jak najszybciej zaczęły wskakiwać do wody, a na koniec tekstu już żadnej nie było na pokładzie – NAKURWIAM WĘGORZA, NA NA, NA NA, NA NA. -Ahhhh taa magia Disco Polo – powiedziała Salai i uśmiechała się zza stanowiska DJ’a. - Przykro mi… - powiedziała jedna z syren która ukrywała się za masztem - na niektórych to nie działa… - Salai… trzeba to włączyć – powiedziała Ins. - Ins ! Nie ! Nie wytrwamy tego ! – krzyknęła Vellox. - Nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział Serek. - Pani kapitan ? - zapytała Salai. - Wszyscy zakryć uszy…włączaj ! – powiedziała Strange i zakryła sobie uszy podobnie jak reszta. Z głośników wydobył się przerażający dźwięk, nikt normalny nie wytrzymałby takiego fałszu i tak strasznego głosu, który wręcz rozsadzał uszy. - BEBE, BEBE, BEBE OUUUU – wszystkim wydawało się że trwało godzinę zanim te tortury dobiegły końca, a Salai wyłączyła tą przerażającą broń. - Moje uszy… - jęczał Dizzy. - Nie tylko twoje – powiedział Mat masując sobie skronie. Strange pstryknęła palcami na załogę aby posprzątali po wszystkim, a sama zaprowadziła swoich przyjaciół do salonu, gdzie powiedziała Salai że będzie spała w pokoju z Ins i czekała aż wszyscy wygodnie się rozsiądą. - Strange ? Co ty robisz z tą gitarą ? – zapytała Nowa. - Mam dla was grę… znacie melodię do „Morskich opowieści” ? – zapytała Strange na co wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - Każdy wymyśla sobie jakąś śmieszną zwrotkę… Strange : Kiedy rum zaszumi w głowie, Cały świat nabiera treści, Wtedy chętnie słucha człowiek, Morskich opowieści. Hej Ha ! Kolejke nalej ! Hej ha ! Kielichy wznieśmy ! To zrobi doskonale, Morskim opowieściom ! Raz pod Helem tak dmuchnęło, Żagle ścięła moc nad ludza, Pod pierzynę mi przywiało nagą babkę z Płócka. Dizzy: Kiedy znudzą ci się szanty I obrzydną Ci Mazury, To pierdolnij kapitana I uciekaj w góry ! Salai : Pij bracie, pij na zdrowie ! Jutro ci się humor przyda, Spirytus ci nie zaszkodzi, Sztorm idzie - wyrzygasz. Vellox : Pływał raz marynarz, który Żywił się wyłącznie wódką Dawał wódkę małolatom No i prostytutkom. Serek: Znałem kiedyś Chinkę w barze, Co śpiewała piosnki sprośne, Gdy kimono swe rozdziała, Cycki miała skośne. Nowa: Pływał z nami raz szantymen, Śpiewał bardzo niskim basem, W rękach zawsze miał gitarę, Ster trzymał...emm.. rękami. Lobo: Zośka dzięki swym przymiotom, Podpuszczalska była wielce, Wielu więc miało złamane, Niekoniecznie serce. Wyjca : Grant Kapitan z żoną pływał, Nie dopatrzył raz załogi, Odtąd ma bachorów kupę, A na głowie rogi. Insanity: Znałam kiedyś marynarza, kochał piwo no i tańce. Jak się odlał to wypełniał, śluzę na Guziance. Mat: Żyła raz w Londynie dziw*ka, co się zwała Ruda Bronka, kiedy zaciskała uda, obcinała członka. Jack: I żadnemu żeglarzowi, nie udało się jej dosiąść, bo dostawał opatrunek, a ona korkociąg. Strange : Niech drżą gitary struny, Niech wiatr grzywacze pieści, Gdy płyniemy pod banderą Morskich opowieści. Gdy Strange zakończyła piosnkę, wszyscy wybuchneli śmiechem i… padli na kanapach opici. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures